An Unholy Union
by 22sweet
Summary: The familiar Chanel and peppermint combination hit him before her words did. “One martini, please.” “Couldn’t stay away, could you Waldorf,” he said. “Don’t flatter yourself, Bass.” Blair/Chuck oneshot! R


B/C oneshot, written in celebration of a new episode airing tonight!! Woot woot, should be a good one. My first fanfic!! If I get enough good reviews, maybe I'll write another!! Enjoy!! (I hope).

I don't own gossip girl or any of it's characters, unfortunately.

**An Unholy Union: A Blair and Chuck Fanfiction**

_Ding_. The elevator closed as Jenny Humphrey left the Waldorf residence. Blair sighed. After weeks of exile, she was finally back on top. She smirked. Well of course it was inevitable. After all, she_ was_ Blair Waldorf, need she say more? Her thoughts wandered back to when all of her friends turned on her. Nate had left her, without a moment's hesitation. She was humiliated. It was all Chuck's fault. _He_ was the one that aired her dirty laundry. Leave it to him to be the one to be the one to strip off her la perlas and tell the world about it. How could she have ever let herself lose her virginity to him? Her mind then wandered back to that night, the night that everything changed. He was so gentle, so unlike himself, yet still so utterly _himself_.

_Their lips touched, only for a second, before he pulled back. But the electricity that had coursed through her body with that one touch left her begging for more. "You sure?" he asked, hesitating, his deep voice void of its usual smarminess and instead filled with uncertainty. Looking into his deep eyes, she didn't even think twice, acting purely on instinct and what _she_ actually wanted for once. She responded by placing an intense kiss on his soft lips. Passionate and tender... she was consumed. Large hands slowly slipping the straps of her silk negligee off her shoulder, faint smell of scotch and smokey spice… Chuck… _

Blair shook her head. Ugh, God she needed a drink…  
Grabbing her coat off the sofa, she covered herself up and headed out the door.

xoxoxooxoooxoxoxoxxxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Screwed. _That's all relationships did. They screwed with you, they screwed you over. Just look at Serena. Chuck had just recently come back from his father's bachelor party in Monoco and the first thing he sees when he gets back to his suite is his dear stepsister drunk off her a, tears streaming down her face, blubbering about Brooklyn and how bad of a person she is. He rolled his eyes at the memory, settling back against the plush cushions of his sofa. It had taken him some effort, but he finally got her to calm down and get into bed. _His_ bed, he might add. Once upon a time he would have gladly climbed into bed with the blond beauty. However, now that they were related, he mused, Bart and Lily would probably not take too kindly to that idea. Now he had to resort to sleeping on the sofa. _This_ is where relationships got you. Sleeping on the sofa. He paused, smirking. Then again…sofas weren't all that bad. He recalled one particular moment where the sofa was actually _extremely_ enjoyable to be on. He and Blair were having one of their secret rendezvous at his suite and things were getting a little hot and heavy. She had taken full control of the situation.

_Blair pushed him back onto the sofa. "Just do, Bass, don't talk. Just do," she demanded. Covering up his surprise, he smirked against her lips and responded, "Oh I'll do _you _any day, any time, Waldorf. You don't have to tell me twice." She pulled back and shushed him before glaring at him, and they then proceeded to get nice and cozy on the sofa. Her plush, full, warm lips against his neck, small hands pressed up against his chest, faint smell of chanel perfume and sweet peppermint… Blair… _

Chuck shook his head. God he needed a drink…  
Grabbing his scarf, he headed downstairs to the bar.

xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxooxooxo

What had ever possessed her to come here of all places? Blair wondered. Hiding behind the stone pillar, she sneaked another glance towards the Palace bar. There was Chuck, still in the same position from when she last took a peek. He was sitting, head down, nursing a scotch. "This is ridiculous," she said to herself. "You are Blair Waldorf, newly reinstated Queen Bee at Constance! You can go where you want, when you want!! It doesn't matter _who_ is there. Even if that someone happened to betray you, call you a horse, and then proceeded to shun you." Smiling with newfound confidence, she started to walk towards the bar.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxo

The familiar Chanel and peppermint combination hit him before her words did. "One martini, please." He then felt her presence, as she slid into the seat next to him. Was this real or was he already drunker than he thought? He couldn't be, because his senses were on fire. He hadn't been this close to Blair since their little encounter at the bar. He knew he had been harsh that night, but could anyone blame him? He had lost his best friend and _she_ had come to him as a last resort. The drinking hadn't helped too much either. "Couldn't stay away, could you Waldorf," he said, not even looking up. She responded easily, "Don't flatter yourself, Bass." He didn't bother to respond back. He did not feel like playing games. At all. Not only had Serena and his trip to Monoco completely drained him of energy, he especially could not deal with Blair Waldorf of all people right now. So he merely smirked, downed the rest of his scotch, got up from his seat, and proceeded to simply walk away.

xoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxooxoxooxo

Blair watched him, uncertainly. Where did he think he was going? He wasn't just going to leave her just like that this time. Exactly who did he think he was? In her mind she could just imagine him with a quick comeback, _"I'm Chuck Bass, I'll go wherever I damn please." _Well, not this time, she murmured under her breath. "Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?" she asked him pointedly, raising her voice slightly. He turned around, slightly agitated and confused. He didn't expect her to call after him. His eyes turned hazy at the sight of her, but refocused quickly, and the sharp, hard look that she knew too well from that night at the bar returned. "Not that it's any of your business, but some of us actually need sleep. I'm going to bed. Why, care to join me?" She wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. Ugh! He was insufferable. "NO. But I thought you would enjoy the presence of my company during a nice, friendly drink. I'm celebrating."

Chuck sighed. What was she playing at this time? "Celebrating?" he inquired, curiosity getting the best of him. She smirked. "Why yes, didn't you hear about the fall of Little Jenny Humphrey?"

Ah, yes, Chuck thought to himself, containing his smile. He knew that Blair had somehow been behind that bit of scandal. He had been quite proud, actually. He quickly suppressed his appetite to know the details, however. He found this whole encounter between him and his ex-…friend? Lover? Partner-in-crime? Well anyways, he found it to be quite odd, and wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Besides, she was looking quite delectable in that little number she was wearing. He didn't trust himself around her. What if he said the wrong thing? Something he didn't exactly want to say? "I did, in fact. Bravo," Chuck nodded.

"Yes. Thank you," Blair responded primly. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, looking down. Chuck sighed again. He was so tired. What did she want?

xoxooxoxoxoxooxooxoooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxooxoxo

"What do you want Blair?" She heard Chuck ask. She shifted again. Why did she feel so choked for air all of a sudden, she thought. She responded, "I told you, I wanted to celebrate and have a drink with a friend." She heard Chuck laugh coldly. "We haven't talked in weeks, and suddenly you want to just start chatting as if nothing? Seriously Blair." She flinched and looked up, curious at his change in tone. She looked at him. Really looked at him. He looked so tired, but still managed to look devilishly handsome as ever. Disheveled hair, crooked mouth...Suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted. She was at the top again and didn't care what anyone thought anymore. Everyone knew she wasn't a pristine angel anymore anyways. She got up and walked over to Chuck, stopping only a few feet away, and proceeded to spill.

"Chuck," Blair said, "You know what I want?" Confused, he responded, "Umm…a threesome with me and dear Nathaniel?"

"NO!" Blair shouted, frustrated. "Why are you even bringing up Nate right now?! UGH! Can't you be serious for once?!"

Chuck tried to suppress his laughter. She could be so endearing when she was upset. Oh wait, he was supposed to be acting cold with her. He forgot. So with as much contempt as he could muster, he replied, "fine". Unfortunately, this only got her to look even more furious. She raised her hand, and just as he braced himself to feel the sting of her hand on his cheek, she kissed him.

Shocked at first, he easily slipped into the familiarity of it. _God he missed this. _After a moment, they pulled away from each other. He looked at her and smirked, ready to make a comment, but he was interrupted before he could even open his mouth. "Don't even," she said. "Don't talk." For once, he decided to shut up. It seemed like the best thing to do. They had just kissed for crying out loud. His mind was reeling. A thousand thoughts were going through his head. What exactly…

"Chuck," she interrupted his thoughts again. "I want you." Woah. That's new, he thought. She continued, "That's what I want, ok? I miss us. We both hurt each other, I get it." She looked away "But I have butterflies now too, ok?" She looked back. "So you're just going to have to get over it." She glared at him.

xoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxo

UGH. He was horrendous. That stupid smile. She just wanted to kiss it right off. But right now she was so nervous, under it all. She just spilled her heart out to Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass!! Why?! She had no idea. Chuck looked at her. And looked at her. _Say something!! _She screamed in her head. Finally, smirking, he opened his mouth. "You don't have to tell me twice." Swooping her up into his arms, he kissed her with all the passion he had been harboring for weeks, and they shared the most mind-blowing kiss that neither had experienced since that fateful night in the limo.

_Spotted: B and C swapping saliva at the Palace Hotel. Is this unholy union a temporary fling for the less-than-innocent Queen B or is our favorite devilish playboy C finally settling down for the long haul? In any case, the UES should run for cover. There's a new royal couple at Constance, and their crowns look more like horns._

_You know you love me,_  
_XOXO,_  
_Gossip Girl_


End file.
